Newbies guide
Word of advice: when you're splicing something, and you need more than 2-4 of that item, don't make just one tree but make a couple just to be sure. Upgrading your Farm: The term "farmable" is used when a block's tree can drop up to 8 blocks. Non-farmable blocks are when it's tree only drop up to 4. Farming non-farmable blocks will useless. We already talked about simple farming, however dirt or any naturual resource won't give you much gems. So it's time to upgrade your farm. Our main purpose is to get our hands on some coloured blocks so we can farm them. Upgrading our farm will mostly need a lot of rock seeds. So start finding some rocks to destroy and get about 10 seeds. OR Keep farming basic stuff (like dirt, cave background etc,) till you reach 200 gems. Then buy the Basic Splicing Kit from the store as it contains 10 rock seeds. Now, once you get 10 rock seeds, plant 5 and let them grow; while the other 5, splice them with a dirt seed to create 5 grass trees. So you should have 5 rock trees and 5 grass trees as-well, like below: When both of the rock and grass trees finished growing, harvest them. Keep the seeds you get from the trees, don't splice for now! Start farming rock and grass and keep doing so until you have 10 seeds of both. In the first harvest, you should get your 10 grass seeds already and maybe some extras. Once you get 10 seeds of both, you can stop farming them. Now, splice the rock seeds with the other grass seeds to create Bricks. You should have at least 10 growing brick trees. Once the trees are fully-grown, harvest them and destroy to get some brick seeds. You can keep some bricks if you want but remember, the more seeds you get, the better. So, you should get about 15-20 brick seeds if you planted 10 brick trees. I also decided to keep some seeds for later use. Okay, so now to splice some coloured blocks. Choose a colour block from below and splice 'em. Brown Block Dirt Seed + Brick Seed Black Block: Cave Background Seed + Brick Seed White Block: Mushroom Seed + Brick Seed Grey Block: Rock Seed + Brick Seed Green Block: Grass Seed + Brick Seed Aqua Block: Glass Pane Seed + Brick Seed Red Block: Lava Seed + Brick Seed Yellow Block: Daisy Seed + Brick Seed Orange Block: Poppy Seed + Brick Seed Blue Block: Blueberry + Brick Seed Purple Block: Blue Block Seed + Red Block Seed As you can see, all type of colour blocks need a brick seed to splice, except purple block. I have chosen the brown block to farm as it is the most simple to splice. However, if you want more gems, I suggest orange, blue or purple. When farming, always keep an idea of the seed count to see if your farm is increasing or decreasing. If it's decreasing, splice more blocks. Also, don't waste your gems, you're gonna need some later on. Storage Problems: Probably, you have already encoutared storage problems by now. Now, to fix these storage problems, you'll need to clear space in your backpack. There is 3 ways on how to do that. Backpack Upgrade The Backpack Upgrade can be found in the store, in the category "Locks & Stuff". It adds 10 backpack space in your inventory. The first time you purchase the upgrade, it would cost 100 gems. So keep on farming until you reach that ammount of gems. When you have the 100 gems needed, simply buy the upgrade. As you probably will notice, the backpack upgrade now costs 200 gems. Everytime you buy the upgrade, the cost of the next upgrade will increase. Dropping Dropped items don't de-spawn so another way to clear your inventory is drop some stuff you don't need and covering them with a block. Like so: Remember, covering your dropped items with a block can still be stolen if you let people out. A full-proof way to not get your items stolen is to secure them with a lock. Also, sometimes keeping your most-valueables in your backpack is suggested, that way they can't be stolen for sure. Trashing Useless Stuff Sometimes it's best to trash stuff you don't need. Simply select the item you would like to trash and click the 'Trash' button in the right side of the backpack slots. Then confirm if you would like to destroy it. Clothes: Wearing some clothes is better than being naked, right? Well there is two ways of getting clothes: Splicing them yourself or buying them from the store. Clothing Recipes Below are some simple clothing recipes to help you get your first clothes: Brown Hair = Dirt + Brown Block Green Shirt = Grass + Green Block Jeans = Aqua Block + Rock Long Brown Hair = Wooden Table + Grass Lovely Pink Dress = Flowery Wallpaper + Mushroom For more clothing recipes, check SEEDIARY or any other recipe world. Buying Clothes from the Store If you're lazy to splice your own clothes and have some extra gems, go to the Store and click 'Item Packs'. There you can find the: Clothes Pack: which includes common clothes and can be bought for 50 gems and the... Rare Clothes Pack: which includes rare clothes and can be bought for 500 gems. Some clothes have special powers when worn. They are called Modded Items. Modded Items are mostly clothes but some are just a consuable that have a temporary effect on you. Here is a list below listing some of these modded items and what they do to you: Jetpack = Gives you the Hight Jump Mod. When worn, you can jump higher. Pickaxe = Gives you the Enhanced Digging Mod. Allows you to destroy blocks faster. Asbestos Boots = Gives you the Fireproof Mod. When these boots are worn, you take more lava hits to die. Sack O' Joy = Gives you the Cheerful Giver Mod. When you carry this sack, you drop your own gems. Blueberry = Gives you the Feelin' Blue Mod. Turns you blue for an hour. Trading: Trading is another main aspect of Growtopia. But how do you do it? Don't worry, it's actually very simple. First, you'll need to find someone who is willing to trade with you. Don't ask people to trade with you by force, because you'll just be ignored. Simply ask someone if they would like to trade and hope that they'd say yes. If they do say yes, you'll need to enter something called the trade system with the player that is willing to trade with you. And there is two ways you can do that. The first method is using the wrench. Simply tap the wrench (which can be found in your inventory) and when doing so, a tiny wrench should appear near all the players. Click your partner's wrench and click 'Trade'. Another way is to type the following command in the chat bar: /trade . After typing /trade, write your partner's name. Once both of you are in the trade system, it's time to TRADE! Either wait for your friend to offer some things or you do. Once you made a deal, click ACCEPT. If your friend also accepted the trade than you both should have exchanged your items. WARNING: The trade system is the only legit trade yet. Do not do drop-trades! They are scams! Getting a World-Lock: Probably getting a world-lock will your main goal when you are a new player. It will be hard getting one but with determination, you can do it. The easiest way to get one (except from winning one in a contest) is getting & selling rock seeds. I have explained how, below: Getting 100 Rock Seeds Rock Seeds are always in-demand, meaning that people always want them. Getting 100 rock seeds and selling them for a world-lock would be great. So you'll need to get your hands on some rock seeds and start farming them. Remember, getting them is quite easy. Simply go in an un-touched world and dig for them. Once you managed to get 100 rock seeds or a little less, you'll need to find a buyer. Either broadcast or super-broadcast (to know how to broadcast, click here) that you're selling or simply go to SEEDIARY and announce "Selling 100 Rock Seeds for a WorldLock!". Don't worry if you don't get your customer straight away, just keep announcing what you're selling until you get your customer. Good-luck buying your first world-lock!